Chroniques Diverses
by Sabiel
Summary: Qui n'a jamais cherché à savoir ce qui n'était pas raconté ? Dans ces chroniques, vous trouverez les réponses à vos questions, et surtout des histoires inédites... Prochainement XD
1. Introduction

Je vous entend déjà, c'est quoi encore cette chose qui est apparue soudainement, d'on ne sait trop où ? Je vais vous le dire... Okay, l'histoire du Fullmetal et de son frère est géniale, mais au fond... Ce ne sont que les personnages principaux... C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de vous dévoiler ces chroniques qui pour la plupart vieillissaient dans un fond de placard de Central.

Qu'est ce que vous pourrez trouver ici ? Des histoires sans queues ni têtes, sur la vie de tous les jours, ou parfois même sur la passé de certains d'entre eux... Vous retrouverez par exemple Pinako, le "guépard de Resembool" comme jamais encore vous ne l'aurez vue, monsieur Garfiel qui va tenter de remplacer Winry (bien que ce ne soit pas toujours évident), Hohenheim avant sa rencontre avec Trisha, Scar en super-héros des chats, Hayate qui défend son territoire, Alphonse séducteur né, May Chang future héritière ? La terrifiante légende du Nain Rouge, les déboires des membres du Devil's Nest et d'autres encore.

Je ne suis qu'une humble chroniqueuse qui ne fait que son devoir, dévoiler enfin la vérité ! Après ça, vous ne verrez plus jamais ces héros (quoi que pas tous) comme des héros... C'est à vos risques et périls, vous êtes prévenus ! xD

_Sabiel_

**Note: il n'y a pas d'ordre chronologique, les dates et personnages concernés seront précisés à chaque fois, pour ne pas vous perturber =)**

**Note 2: Les personnages concernés sont ceux du manga et je ne tiens pas en compte le premier animé =)**


	2. Joyeux Réveillon !

Titre: Joyeux réveillon !

Personnages: Dominic, Pinako & Hohenheim

Situation: C'est le réveillon, la jeune Pinako, le « Guépard de Resembool » amène le ravitaillement d'une auberge tenue par une connaissance, en chemin, elle a trouvé un homme étrange qui errait seul dans le blizzard qui eut lieu cette année là...

Époque: 24 Décembre 1864

_ Mais c'est pas possible ! Quand est-ce que cette tempête se finira-t-elle ?! A ce train là, j'aurai jamais mon ravitaillement et encore moins de clients !

L'homme qui venait de parler était installé derrière le comptoir d'une salle remplie... De vide en fait, et il jouait désespérément avec son verre vide en le faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Il lança un regard morne à la vitre qui se trouvait sur sa droite et lâcha un long soupir. Au dehors, la neige tourbillonnait et ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter ce ballet infernal un jour.

_ Dominic ! Tu te plaindras quand t'auras fait faillite ! Pas avant ! Lança une voix féminine des plus autoritaire de la cuisine qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir.

_ Mais Marie, tu sais bien qu'on a pas eu un seul client depuis trois jours, et le ravitaillement aurait déjà du arriver depuis deux heures au moins !

_ Et alors ? Tu crois qu'ils vont aller plus vite parce que tu râles ?

_ Non, mais... Les gens ne sont pas fous, ils restent chez eux par un temps pareil, la seule qui soit passée depuis le début c'est cette femme, Pina...

Et il n'eut même pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit avec d'un seul coup, allant se cogner dans le mur avec force, faisant trembler les fenêtres. Une bourrasque s'engouffra dans la salle, faisant entrer de la neige et le froid par la même occasion. Dominic lâcha un cri de surprise, et s'accroupit derrière son comptoir, les mains sur la tête. C'était elle, il en était sûr, cette femme... Non ! Cette démone ! Il tremblait tellement qu'on pouvait entendre ses jambes qui jouaient des castagnettes.

_ DOMINIC !! Tonna la voix d'une femme depuis l'entrée de l'auberge.

Le pauvre homme se releva d'un seul bond, et se mit à bégayer quelques mots incompréhensibles.

_P-P-Pinako ! Tu... Enfin euh... Es... Je... Heu... C'est à dire...

_ Ferme là et viens m'aider ! La coupa la nouvelle arrivante d'un ton rude, en se dirigeant vers le blizzard du dehors.

_ Quoi ? Demanda l'aubergiste, étonné.

_ TOUT DE SUITE !

_ O-O-Oui je j-j-j'arrive !

Il attrapa son manteau de fourrure et sortit dehors, le bras devant son visage pour se protéger du froid mordant, il chercha Pinako du regard et aperçu finalement une forme un peu plus loin.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il assez fort pour couvrir le hurlement du vent.

_ J'ai croisé cette charrette en repartant, les gars qui la conduisaient m'ont dit que c'était le ravitaillement de l'auberge. Comme ils avaient l'air mal en point, je les ai amenés ici.

Dominic fut très étonné par son comportement, d'habitude, elle cassait tout sans poser de questions, et là, elle l'aidait ? « Elle aurait finalement une cœur et une conscience ? » Pensa Dominic avec une pointe d'appréhension.

_ Grouilles toi ! C'est pour ton auberge pas pour moi !

L'homme acquiesça et aida Pinako à rentrer les hommes qui accompagnaient le chargement, puis le contenu de la charrette en lui même. Ca leur prit au moins deux bonnes heures pour tout ranger à la réserve pendant que Marie s'occupait des trois hommes qui accompagnaient Pinako (bien que ça devait être malgré eux)

Enfin Pinako alla rejoindre ses trois compagnons qui grelottaient près du feu, des couvertures sur le dos, et une tasse de café bien chaude dans les mains. Elle s'affala sur une des chaises en face du feu, et étendit ses pieds devant elle. Elle enleva son grand manteau et attrapa la tasse de son voisin, et quand il voulu protester, elle lui lança un regard plus glacial que la tempête qu'ils venaient de traverser ensemble ce qui le fit se raviser tout de suite.

Cette femme était assez grande, et bien proportionnée, on pourrait même la qualifier de jolie, si seulement elle n'avait pas ce regard à vous glacer le sang. Elle portait une paire de botte de marche, une chemise jaune, un jean et une veste dans la même matière. A sa ceinture, une petite sacoche avec des outils dedans, ainsi qu'une paire de gant de travail en cuir, coincée dans sa poche.

_ Au fait... Je ne vous ai même pas remercié...

C'était un des trois rescapés qui venait de parler, il était grand, il était blond, portait la barbe d'une curieuse façon et avait les cheveux attachés en arrière, mais le plus surprenant, c'était sans doute ses yeux... Couleur ambre, jamais encore on avait pu en voir des comme ça ici à Amestris. Pinako eu un sourire et haussa les épaules. Cet homme ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui accompagnaient la charrette de ravitaillement. Elle l'avait découvert en plein milieu d'un champs enneigé.

_ Pourrai-je savoir comment vous vous appelez mademoiselle ? Continua-t-il avec un sourire agréable.

_ Pinako Rockbell. Et vous êtes ?

_ Van Hohenheim, enchanté.

_ Moi je le serai pas à votre place... Commenta Dominic de derrière son comptoir.

Seulement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une clé à molette ne vienne lui dire bonsoir aussi brusquement, et c'est à la renverse qu'il tomba, avec l'outil presque incrusté dans le crâne.

_ LA FERME TOI !! SOIT UN PEU PLUS RECONNAISSANT !!!

Pinako était à présent debout, poings et dents serrés, des éclairs dans les yeux, prête à lancer le reste des outils qui se trouvaient dans sa sacoche. Elle soufflait comme un taureau et grognait comme un chien enragé... Oui cette femme était terrifiante ! Le nommé Hohenheim se leva, déposa sa tasse vide sur la table, puis alla mettre sa couverture sur le dos de Pinako qui étrangement se laissa faire.

Derrière le comptoir, Dominic se relevait avec difficulté, il s'affala d'un coup sur son bar, et murmura quelques mots pour lui même.

_ Cette femme est complètement folle, un jour elle nous tuera tous...

Seulement, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que la concernée ait des oreilles aussi affutées que son regard qui transperçait n'importe qui. Ce n'est que quand sa tête fut coincée sous le bras de ladite Pinako qui venait de traverser la salle à la manière de Speedy Gonzales qu'il s'en rendit compte à ses dépends...

_ Aurais-tu l'extrême amabilité de répéter ta dernière phrase ?

La voix de miss Rockbell était dure, glaciale, tranchante tout ce que vous voulez SAUF douce, elle n'avait aucun point commun avec une voix féminine, et elle serrait tellement fort le cou de Dominic qu'il ne pouvait presque plus respirer.

_ J... Je m'excuse !... Argh ! Pitié ! Je t'offre... Le repas et... Et la nuit ici ! Bégaya-t-il en essayant de trouver un argument valable pour que sa vie ne s'arrête pas ici et maintenant. Et visiblement, ça a assez bien marché puisque Pinako le lâcha de suite et s'éloigna vers la cheminée, non sans avoir lancé un sourire narquois au pauvre Dominic. Cette femme était le diable incarné !

* * *

_ Aaaah bein tu vois ! Finalement, on arrive à s'entendre toi et moi ! Fit Pinako en lâchant sa victime et en lui tapant tellement amicalement dans le dos qu'il en fut à moitié projeté sur son comptoir qui a certainement du connaître de meilleurs moments.

Puis, tout en s'esclaffant, et en laissant le pauvre Dominic sur son meuble, elle reparti bien sagement à sa place près du feu (non sans avoir récupéré sa précieuse clé à molette au préalable), ou le dénommé Hohenheim lui adressa un mince sourire, limite mal à l'aise, très certainement choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il s'empressa de terminer sa tasse de café pendant qu'elle était encore chaude, puis il la posa sur la table, avant de reporter son attention sur la femme à côté de lui.

_ Alors mademoiselle Rockbell... Qu'est-ce que faites dans la vie ?

Ladite mademoiselle Rockbell le regarda d'un air étonné. Jamais encore personne ne lui avait demandé quoique ce soit sur sa vie. Pour elle, c'était une grande première. Il fallait dire aussi que tout le monde (ou presque) avait déjà entendu parlé de la terrible et terrifiante Pinako Rockbell, celle qui a défié l'armée, et d'autant plus certains alchimistes d'état (connus alors à l'époque, aucun rapport avec Mustang & co.), celle qui n'a peur de rien et de personne.

_ Eh bien, je suis mécanicienne.

Quoi c'est tout ? Oui, enfin, il fallait dire que pour le moment, les automails étaient juste au stade expérimental, et que cette technologie restait extrêmement boycotté par les handicapés physiques. Malgré ce que ça promet, cela restait quelque chose d'inconnu, et c'est bien connu, la plupart des gens ont peur de l'inconnu.

_ Ca explique les outils alors... Et vous avez de la famille ?

A cette question, elle se renfrogna un peu. La seule famille qu'elle avait, c'était un homme... Un homme qui était parti et qui avait rejoint les rangs de l'armée en tant qu'Alchimiste d'Etat. Elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle depuis deux ans qu'il était parti.

_ Non... Personne. Et vous ? Vous faites quelque chose de particulier ? Et vous avez de la famille ?

_ On va juste dire que je suis un... 'Sage itinérant', je voyage beaucoup, j'apporte mon aide à ceux qui en ont besoin, et je n'ai ni maison, ni famille.

Ils étaient un peu pareil tous les deux. La seule chose qui les différenciait vraiment, c'était que Pinako n'était pas 'sage' n'est-ce pas ?

Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine, Dominic et Marie préparaient ce qu'il fallait pour passer le réveillon. Car oui, il était vrai que c'était ce soir. Et même si vu le temps, il était peu probable qu'ils aient des clients, ils en avaient tout de même. Mais, aujourd'hui, c'étaient plus des amis que des clients. Car oui, malgré les apparences, Pinako était leur amie. Enfin, à sa façon plutôt.

C'est ainsi que le réveillon de l'année 1864 fut passé dans une auberge de campagne, en compagnie de Pinako Rockbell qui, après avoir vidé plusieurs pichets de boisson alcoolisée, termina sa soirée bien tranquillement dans sa chambre offerte pour la nuit. Ou encore de cet homme étrange et mystérieux qu'était Van Hohenheim, de Dominic, gérant d'une auberge, puis plus tard, grand chef mécanicien et grand-père gâteau, de sa femme et deux hommes que l'histoire n'a pas retenus, mais qui étaient bel et bien là tout de même.

Cette histoire relate donc la première rencontre entre Pinako et Hohenheim, car on sait que tous les deux étaient des amis de longue date. Et même si le mystérieux 'sage itinérant' a repris sa route à l'aube, il sera amené à recroiser ces gens par la suite, bien plus tard, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.


	3. La légende du Nain Rouge

« Attention, ce qui va suivre risque de choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes. Pour votre confort et votre sécurité, veuillez éviter les enfants en bas âge, animaux, armes à feu ou blanche près de votre écran.

Vous voilà désormais prévenus, mais vous savez, vous pouvez toujours rebrousser chemin, et aller voir les autres chroniques rassemblées ici, elles seront très certainement plus adaptée à vos attentes, et vous passerez sans aucun doute une bien meilleure nuit je peux vous l'assurer. Moi même, je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil pendant au moins une semaine tant j'avais été troublée par cette légende. Mais à vrai dire, je ne suis peut-être pas un exemple à suivre. Mais, vous faites comme vous le sentez, après tout, c'est votre vie qui est en jeu, la mienne ayant bien faillit s'arrêter après la lecture de cette chose. Aujourd'hui, je dois la reporter quelque part, car elle m'obsède et me hante. Cependant, je ne serai en aucun cas responsable des séquelles psychologiques plus que probablement apportées par la suite.

Il est encore temps de rebrousser chemin et de passer cette chronique...

'Il' est rouge, a mauvais caractère, fourbe, hargneux, aime se battre, est petit... Et 'il' n'aime pas qu'on lui rappelle ce détail, il y'a d'ailleurs déjà eut des morts car ils avaient osés critiquer 'sa' taille. Ceux qui ont eut le malheur de le faire ne sont plus là pour en témoigner, car portés disparus pour la plupart. Quand à ceux qui ont été retrouvés, ils ont tellement été choqués par ce qu''il' leur avait fait subir. Comment ? Vous ne connaissez pas cette légende ? Elle a pourtant fait le tour d'Amestris plus d'une fois. Elle est même passée par delà les frontières, atteignant ainsi les contrées les plus éloignées de Shamballa, comme Aerugo ou Xing. Cette histoire terrifie les plus jeunes, et on raconte que quiconque l'entend (ou la lit) sera forcé de 'le' voir.

Vous n'êtes toujours pas dissuadé ?

Tant pis pour vous, à présent, je vais vous conter la légende du Nain Rouge...

…

…

...

Par les nuits de pleine lune, on peut entendre des hurlements. Ceux des enfants réveillés en pleine nuit par une abominable petite chose portant un long manteau rouge. Ses yeux luisent de mille feux tandis que sa langue fourchue débite des insultes, grossièretés et menaces en tout genre. Son bras n'est pas ordinaire, c'est une lame tranchante, aussi coupante que son regard et très certainement ses dents en forme de pointe. De loin, on peut le confondre avec un enfant en bas âge, mais de près croyez moi, on ne fait plus cette erreur. Il inspire la terreur à tous, même les plus braves tremblent comme des feuilles devant lui et fuient s'ils le peuvent. Il ne peut pas être humain. Pas quand il pousse son cri de guerre, ou quand il transforme sa lame sanguinolente en crochet puissant et dévastateur dans une grande lumière bleutée, ou alors quand il créé des choses en laissant sa marque partout ou il passe. Le chaos et la destruction, c'est lui... Le Nain Rouge.

…

…

…

Maintenant que tu as lu cette lettre, tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière, tu dois la copier et l'envoyer à cinq de tes amis, sans quoi, le Nain Rouge viendra te chercher, et il ne te loupera pas.

Une source anonyme te veux du bien. »

Alphonse s'éloigna de son grand frère qui devenait de plus en plus rouge, et respirait de plus en plus fort. Dans sa main, une lettre qui résistait à grand peine à la poigne de fer du Fullmetal.

_ AL ! C'EST QUOI CETTE CONNERIE ????!!!!

_ Hein ? Heu c'est à dire que je sais pas ! C'est enfin heu une lettre qui...

Ed lâcha un cri inhumain et déchira la lettre en mille morceaux, tout en criant qu'il n'était pas petit ! Puis il s'en alla d'un pas furax vers on ne savait trop où.

Dans le salon, un rire se fit entendre, et Alphonse alla voir de quoi il s'agissait. Et là, il découvrit un Mustang plié en deux, au bord des larmes, avec à côté de lui un Havoc et un Fuery qui étaient tous deux dans le même état. La seule personne qui avait l'air de ne pas trouver ça drôle était bien entendu Edward, alias, ce cher Nain Rouge...

–

Voilà, fin de ma connerie, désolée mais c'était plus fort que moi XD


	4. L'Hymne de Barry

Cette feuille est la seule trace écrite qu'a jamais laissé 'Barry le boucher'. Elle a été retrouvée dans le bureau du colonel Roy Mustang il y'a très peu de temps... On ignore encore si c'est codé, ou si c'est juste une chanson comme ça...

« 66, c'est comme ça qu'ils m'ont appelés

Pourtant, 'le boucher' était mieux adapté

Car découper, c'est ma vraie spécialité.  
Viande de bœuf ? Non, humaine !

Pourtant, je le fais sans aucune haine !

La sensation procurée est sans pareille,

Venez et admirez ce sourire jusqu'aux oreilles !

Du grand art !

Non, en fait, c'est du lard !

Coupe, coupe couteau !

Cisaille, et sort ces boyaux !

Retire la chair !

Mes aïeux je tremble !

Même si je n'en ai pas l'air,

Enfin, en tout cas il me semble,

Je ne suis pourtant pas si émotif,

C'est pas comme si j'étais encore moi même.

Non, c'est juste dans un but lucratif,

Oui vous savez pour faire des nems !

Ca plaira à mon copain le bridé,

Un p'tit steak haché !

Du chat de gouttière,

Oui mon petit

Quand il est passé près de la portière,

Vient voir Barry... »

La feuille s'arrête ici, et il n'y a aucune trace de sang. On suppose qu'en fait, soit Alphonse soit Scar est passé juste à ce moment là, pendant que Barry chantait sa chanson et a réussi à sauver le petit chat in-extrémis avant de coller une dégelée à 66...


End file.
